Pokémon Ultimate Red/Walkthrough
This is the page for the walkthrough of Ultimate Red. Starting Out Here are the first questions: *Are you boy or a girl? You wake up in your room. Go out the hall. Go downstairs. You're in the living room. Take the five Pokéballs sitting on the coffee table. Go to the kitchen, and then go out the front door. You are stopped by a Charmander. Your Charmander. It is at the top of your party, meaning it will follow you. Go north, onto Route 1 (Ultimate Generation I). You are stopped by Bugcatcher Ken. Ken tells you he is guarding the Pokémon from Rocket. Go past him, into Viridian City. Trainer House There are some trainers here. They guard Viridian City. To get in, beat six of them. Here, there is a Pokémon Center-like thing. Viridian City Walk into the city. A man runs up to you and tells you that Team Rocket has kidnapped the mayor. Walk into the PokéMart, which is closed. Pick up the Pokétool laying on the ground. Walk out. A Rocket member! Make that two! They run away, dropping a key. Pick it up. Walk over to the abandoned shed and unlock the doors. The mayor will give you HM01 - Cut. Walk out to Viridian Forest. Viridian Forest Walk up to the guy in the boat. He offers to take you across the river. After getting on the boat, your Char- will burn the boat. Jump onto the dock. A trainer is there. After beating him, walk over to the cave. A Slowking is there. He wants to battle! Slowking will tell you that a trainer named Giovanni destroyed most of this forest with an army of trainers. He goes into your Pokéball. Exit the cave and head north. A giant tree is there. Use Cut to create a door there. Pewter City Walk into the city. A Cleafairy will start chasing you around. It wants you to go into the Pewter Museum. Petwer Museum Pick up HM09, Brick Break. The Clefairy turns on the lights. Team Rocket! After chasing Billy and Kid away, walk up to the Aerodactyl fossil. It glows, and the museum begins to collapse! Walk upstairs to where another grunt is. He drops the Moon Dust Container. Pick it up. Run over to the Kabuto Fossil. Collect it. Run upstairs again. She gives you the Flashlight App. Run over to the Spacesuit. Take it. The floor beneath you collapses. You are on the first floor. Pick up the Omanyte Fossil. Run downstairs where the Aerodactyl Fossil went. Giovanni! He leaves if you beat him. Grab the Escape Rope and escape with the fossils, space dust, and spacesuit. Pewter Gym Walk into Pewtwer Gym. The guardian trainer awaits. Walk up to Flint. Walk out of the gym. Go East to Mt. Moon. Before entering, the Magikarp Salesman is there. He sells you (with no choice) a Magikarp. Enter Mt. Moon. Mt. Moon Walk up to the nearest Trainer. He tells you he needs to get to Cerulean City. Team up with him. He gives you the Phone App, with his number on it. He'll follow you. Walk to the right. A shady figure tells you that he is ready to battle. He runs away. Cross the rocks he was guarding. After you get to the final rock, Jones runs past you and the bridge falls. Underground You're in the Underground now. Go north. Then east, north, north, north, east, and east. To the north there is a place you can create a fort.Walk inside. The furniture is old. Go to the mattress and sleep. To be continued... Category:Walkthroughs Category:Sierra Category:Ultimate Generation I